Terminator: What He Beheld
"What He Beheld" is the ninth episode of season one of the science fiction/action TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, which is based on the popular Terminator film series created by James Cameron back in 1984. The episode was directed by Mike Rohl with a script written by Ian Goldberg. It first aired on the FOX Network on Friday, March 3rd, 2008 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd John Enbom - Producer Natalie Chaidez - Consulting producer James Middleton - Consulting producer Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer Jill Danton - Producer John Wirth - Executive producer Josh Friedman - Executive producer Aaron Miller - Associate producer Mike Rohl - Writer Ian Goldberg - Director Ashley Edward Miller - Executive story editor Zack Stentz - Executive story editor Bill Roe - Director of photography Michael Novotny - Production designer Scott Gamzon - Editor Bear McCreary - Composer Hilton H. Smith - Unit production manager Nina Jack - First assistant director Adam Ben Frank - Second assistant director Zane/Pillsbury, C.S.A. - Casting Lisa Beach, C.S.A. - Original casting Sarah Katzman, C.S.A. - Original casting Joel Kramer - Stunt coordinator Bryan Thetford - Set decorator Amanda Friedland - Costume designer Steve Galich - Special effects supervisor Kelly Leffler - Script supervisor Robert Hall/Almost Human, Inc. - Special makeup effects Harriette Landau - Makeup artist Josee Normand - Hairstylist Scott Buckwald - Property master Charles Kelly - Sound mixer Rick Norman - Re-recording mixer Peter Sullivan - Re-recording mixer Michael Baber - Music editor Fotokem - Film processing Jim Lima/Zoic Studios, Inc. - Visual effects Panavision - Cameras Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. * "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: What He Beheld" redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number 3T6856 (provided at the end-title sequence of this episode). * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is included on disc three of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete First Season DVD collection. * Associate producer Aaron Miller is credited in the end-title sequence to this episode. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Writer Ian B. Goldberg is credited as Ian Goldberg in this episode. * Actors Brian Austin Green and Dean Winters are given an "And" prefix in the guest-starring credits for this episode. * This is the fifth appearance of Charley Dixon. He appeared last in "Dungeons & Dragons". He appears next in "Samson & Delilah". * This is the third and final appearance of F.B.I. agent Greta Simpson. She appeared last in "Heavy Metal". * Chronologically, this is the earliest appearances of Derek Reese and Kyle Reese, who are presented in the 2007 timeline as ages 15 and 8 (respectively). * This is the third and final appearance of Morris. He appeared last in "Vick's Chip". * This is the third and final appearance of Carlos. He appeared last in "The Turk". Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * James Ellison: If Sarah is alive and I believe she is, we are working in a realm where much, perhaps anything is possible, robots, soldiers from the future, Skynet. * Charley Dixon: If Sarah were alive, I'm sure she's like to hear you say that. .... * Derek Reese: Remind me again, why are the boys out here and the girls in there? * John Connor: Because one of the boys is still wanted for murder, and one of the girls is harder than nuclear nails. * Derek Reese: And the other one's a cyborg. .... * Sarah Connor: Can you get through the door? * Cameron Phillips: Yes, but the wall would be much faster. .... * Charley Dixon: If he believes you, he can protect you. * Sarah Connor: Do you remember what you saw here? What we destroyed, who destroyed it? The FBI can't protect us, you can't protect us. If one of them follows you here, not the FBI, one of them, you'll have killed us. .... * Cameron Phillips: Do I have a birthday? * John Connor: I don't know. Were you born? * Cameron Phillips: I was built. * John Connor: Well maybe you have then, like a "built day". See also External Links * * * * * * "What He Beheld" at the Terminator Wiki ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:March, 2008/Episodes Category:Full crew